The Kidnapping
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: During a misssion, Lucy and Wendy lost in battle. So the people kidnapped them! How will the rest of the gang/guilds be able to find them? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Please read my story and if you're going to review, please no burns.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza called out, "Stay on guard over there! I'll position everyone else."

"Okay!" I walk on by to my post. Our special mission is to catch some bandits. They're magic powers are apparently 'low', but the leader is strong. Natsu was so fired up when he heard about that. Suddenly I heard Gray and Natsu battling. The bandits are here now? People are coming my way, I here it.

"I hope we run into a strong mage!" A person says. Is he strong?

"You'll deal with them with yourself! I'll take care of the weak!" Another mage added. I hid more into the shadows.

"I think a found a mage, boss!" One of the people in the crowd screamed.

"Does he/she look strong?" I think the boss called out.

"She has keys. I think she's a celestrial mage, sir!" He replied.

I ran out and chanted, "Open gate of the Giant crab, Cancer!" Cancer appeared out of my magic circle.

"I'll cut all of them for you, ebi." Cancer attacked them with his scissors. He cut down all the bandit's pawns. Not the leader.

The leader was wearing a dark cape and wouldn't show his face. I'm in trouble, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy!

* * *

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu screamed as fire spar out of his mouth.

"Ice make, lance!" Gray attacked with his lances directly hitting them.

Erza was battling the 2nd in command or 3rd in command, etc. "Natsu, are you done?" She called out.

"Not yet! Just a few more!" His voice disappeared for a few seconds. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard.

"Done, Erza!"

"Great, check on Lucy! I can't see her!"

Natsu left Gray with his pile of pawns to check on Lucy.

_Where did Erza say Lucy was again?_ Natsu fought. _I'll just look around._ He checked every corner, lane and neighbourhood. After a about 20 minutes of checkinig he heard a voice. The voice was full of despair. After one last corner there was a van and a guy dragging Lucy in. "LUCY!" Natsu ran up to with his fire and tried to bring Lucy with him. Unfortunately, The car was magic proof so, Lucy was taken away.

_Lucy, where are you? _He thought.

* * *

"Gray you almost done? I have a job for you." Erza suggested.

"Just a few more. And how could you speak so casually while fighting the commanders?"

"They're easy to battle. Anyways, check on Wendy for me, I haven't been hearing noises from her direction."

"Okay."

Gray finished off the last of the weak mages he battled and headed in Wendy's direction.

_It is true. No noise, is she done?_ Gray thought. _If she was done, she could've helped us. _Gray turned around to go back to help Erza, but, he ran back as soon as he heard a shriek.

"Wendy, where are you?!" Gray yelled.

"I-is t-that, y-you G-gray-s-san?" Her voice couldn't be traced.

"I'm here! Come out Wendy!" Gray thought he was playing Marco Polo or something.

"I CAN'T! I'M-" Wendy was cut off.

"Wendy!" _No reply, _he thought.

Gray reported back to Erza. On his way he found Natsu, who was very angry. "What's wrong?" He asked

"T-they took Lucy." Natsu looked down in shame.

"They took Wendy."

Natsu took a glance at Gray. "Really?"

_He must feel guilty about her kidnapping. I feel guilty on Wendy's kidnapping too. But, Lucy is not a kid. Magenapping? Sounds dumb, I'll just call it kidnapping. Gray thought._

"Yeah, really." Too ashamed that he ran to Erza to track them down. Natsu chased after him.

"What?! Lucy and Wendy has been kidnapped?!" Erza screamed, "How could you irresponsibly let them get away with that!?"

The boys knew she was putting on a brave face. Inside feelings of despair and sorrow were swelling up.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy! Wake up." I tried to wake Wendy up.

This place, is a dark cave!

"Lucy-san?" Wendy rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"I really don't know."

From what I know, there are two beds, a bathroom and those are in a cave!

"How did we get here?" Wendy innocently asked.

"I know about me, not you though. I lost to their boss and I think I heard Natsu's voice. Weird."

"I think I heard Gray-san's voice."

Gray? The door suddenly opened, revealing light and silhouettes.

"Welcome," a deep voice said, "to my lair."

"Zeref?!" We both said in unison.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter! **

**Review?**

**Bai! **


	2. A snowflake

**Please read my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2: A snowflake**

* * *

"Zeref?!" Lucy and Wendy screamed.

"My, my, I'm glad you remembered me."

"Let us go!" Lucy hissed.

"Wait,wait, you don't deserve to be with those useless fairies. Why bother to go back?"

"What do you mean we don't deserve to be with them?" Wendy asked.

"You haven't even discovered your own powers?" Zeref was disappointed. "You hold great power, many seek for it and you don't look for it."

"What kind of power do we have?!" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, I'll only give you a hint each day until you figure it out. Find a mark that looks the same on your body. Look at the mark carefully." He left with his guards.

"What does he mean, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked looking at her skin.

"Just look for a sign we both have on our bodies." Lucy searched her legs.

**Time skip**

"Lucy-san. do you have a pure white snowflake on your feet?" Wendy asked.

"Let me check." Lucy carefully examined her foot. She looked underneath her left foot and saw one. "I do have one!"

"So we found the sign, but what does it mean?" Wendy was too curious.

"A snowflake... My new key?" Lucy took out a white key with a snowflake on it.

"Open the gate of the guardian of the snow, Yuki!" A girl with beautiful long white hair came out of the magic circle.

"Nice to meet you, princess of the snow." She directed to message to Wendy.

"Me? I'm a princess?" Wendy was so confused.

"Then what am I?" Lucy asked.

"Her protecter." Yuki bluntly said.

"T-that's enough." She made Yuki go back into the Spirit World.

**Time skip, again**

"I'm bored Wendy!"

"Me too, Lucy-san."

The door flung open and Zeref quickly went in.

"So found out your power yet?"

"Snow," words came out of her mouth.

"Yes, snow princess. I'll sell you to the palace so I can rule over."

"Are you really Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"Because, there is another dragon slayer there. Actually two of them. I can use them to destroy Natsu."

"You really hate Natsu-san don't you?" Wendy said.

"I just want to get him back because he didn't kill me at the best time."

"But, Wendy uses air magic. Not ice or snow." Lucy wondered.

"You use celestrial magic even though your her sister."

"I'm her sister?!" Lucy yelled.

"Do I call you nee-chan? Onee-chan? Or just Lucy-san?"

"Just Lucy-san."

"Anyhow, each of you guys have at least one attack of snow you've been taught when you were little."

"When I was little I was with papa at the Heartfillia residence." Lucy said.

"I was raised by Grandine and then with Jellal, Caitshelter then here." Wendy said with confusion.

"Lucy you were adopted and Grandine took Wendy in when you two were abandoned. Or should I say, you guys were kidnapped again before this."

"We were kidnapped before too? And learned magic at such a young age?!" Wendy freaked out.

"It's okay Wendy. Calm down."

"I'll take my leave." He left and shut the door tightly behind him.

_Wendy and I are related? And why did papa lie to me about being his true daughter. I'm just so confused!_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy-san, will we be able to leave?" Wendy's eyes started to tear up.

"We'll definitely leave I promise. Remember, everyone from Fairy Tail will help us for sure." Lucy made Wendy smile. Wendy wiped her tears and let out a gentle smile.

"Thanks Lucy-san."

"No problem, anyways I think we should sleep now. It's night. Good night Wendy."

"Good night Lucy-san."

_what's our special attack?! And Yuki lied to me! _Lucy thought

* * *

In the dream:

_"Great job Lucy!" They applauded as I was wearing a fancy light blue and white dress. My blonde hair was completely down to my shoulders. "Lucy! Lucy! Do your magic!" I nodded my head and went in an unusual stance. A sword appeared in my hand and I chanted, "_" Weird, I couldn't hear my last words. Oh, because I'm awake!_

* * *

The door fluttered open and Zeref appeared.

"Time for training!" Zeref acted all high and mighty.

"Training?" Wendy got up and dusted her clothes.

"Of course to find out about your powers."

"I know a but about mine. I have to go in this weird position and chant then something happens. Though I found this in a dream.

"What about you Wendy?"

Flashback of her dream:

_"You have to train more Wendy-dono!" I went into battle stance, did some flips in the air, and quickly ran then attacked. I chanted while doing the introduction. I chanted, "Snow _" I'm not sure if that's the beginning of the chant, the ending or midde. I just know I woke up after that._

"I have to go in battle stance, some flips in the air , quickly ran then attacked.

"Good job, so I'll have you now train."

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter! Even if it's Spring Break.**

**Review?**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Grouping

**Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3: Grouping**

* * *

"So, where's Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, her well yeah, she kinda yea." Gray hesitated to say the answer.

"Erza, job report." Master Makarov stated.

"We have yet to defeat leader, yet we defeated who the customer wanted dead."

"Erza, who went on the mission with you?"

"Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lucy and I."

"So, how come you came back with you and Gray with Natsu?"

"Wendy and Lucy have been lost in battle." Erza said straight forward.

"Luce is dead?!" Levy interrupted the conversation and demanded for response. "Wendy's dead?!" Romeo did the same thing.

"No one knows if alive. Truth is, they've been kidnapped."

Gray and Natsu's head looked straight to the ground.

"Raise your head, fools." The master said.

"I'll send a team out to look for them. Here are the representives," Master Makarov pulled out a phone called someone and continued. "Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullblaster! Erza Scarlet! Romeo Conbolt! And from Blue Pegasus! Hibiki Laytus and Eve Tearm!"

"Hibiki?" Gray wondered.

"Eve?!" Romeo was shocked.

A sudden strong wind blew across the base of the guild.

"Hmm, they were pretty fast." Master Makarov mumbled to himself.

A blue helicopter that had Blue Pegasus' insignia on it. Two boys hopped out of the helicopter and landed safely on the ground. Two boys that were, Hibiki and Eve.

_Why is Eve here? _Romeo asked himself.

"Where's Ren?" A fan girl in Ren's club screamed.

"Oh, Ren?" Eve asked.

"He's on a date with Sherry." Hibiki explained.

"Sherry from Lamia Scale?" Romeo asked.

"Yes her." Eve answered.

"Anyways, let's leave!" Erza left the guild with the group.

"Wait for me!" Happy chased after them. "Why didn't they include me?!"

"Because you aren't suited for it!" the master screamed. "I have another task for you to do with Charles."

"What?"

* * *

Everyone in the group dashed to the forest knowing no clue where they were.

"Where's Happy and Charles?" Natsu asked.

"They're probably on a date." Gray suggested.

"THEY'RE NOT DATING!" Natsu screamed.

"Anyone find where they are?" Hibiki asked.

"Of course not." Eve panted.

"Take a break?" Erza asked.

"Not yet. I'm fine." Eve replied.

"LET"S SPLIT UP!" Natsu screamed running in a different direction.

"Fool! Wait, what if you -" Erza's voice trailed off. "I'll go with him. Hibiki, Eve and Gray go together!

"To be paired up with a savage with you? Weird. At the very least you are a bit strong." Eve mentioned.

"Are you calling me weak?! Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Hibiki ran ahead. Eve followed up and Gray was last.

_Where's Lucy?_ Hibiki, Gray and Natsu thought.

* * *

"Where's everyone?!" Romeo yelled.

_They all left me behind! I'll go in this direction. _Romeo thought.

Little did he know, he went in none of the directions the split up group went in. As he wandered and wandered, he found a guy sleeping on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Romeo tried waking him up. "Who are you? Have you seen my friends? Do you know where Lucy and Wendy is? What's your powers? My friend has dragons slayer powers! Have you seen that power anywhere?"

"Shut up with all the questions!" The boy yelled. He stood up; Romeo trembled in fear.

"Let me teach you a lesson." He brought out a strange light.

"Tch." Romeo made a shield with all kinds of fire he can make.

Romeo yelled and attacked with all his powers.

* * *

"Don't you hear something?" Erza asked.

"NOTHING!" Natsu replied screaming.

"I'm pretty sure I heard something fighting." Erza mumbled to herself.

_I also feel like I'm forgetting something. Wendy, Lucy. Happy, Charles. Natsu, Gray. Hibiki, Eve. And... ROMEO! _Erza thought.

"Natsu, we forgot Romeo!"

"We can't turn back! We'll meet up with him."

"But, what if he's the one battling?"

"Trust him. He's trained and trained and toughened up." Natsu smiled and continued running.

"Yea, I trust him." Erza followed after.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other group...

"Stop fighting you two!" Eve demanded.

"You started it!" Gray blamed.

"We haven't moved from this spot in 1 hour!" Hibiki complained.

"Not my fault!" Eve screamed.

"Or is it?" Gray replied.

"JUST DIE!" A guy with strong powers attacked them.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked while flipping his hair.

"Umm, I'm a boy." The enemy said.

"Oh really now? Then who's that?"

"Why did you come?!" The enemy scolded his friend. In an instant he slashed her organs. "I just wanted to tell you what master said-" Her voice trailed off as she saw death awaiting.

"How could you hurt your own friend?!" Gray screamed as the girl lost her life. "Ice make, lance!"

"Trying to pick a fight with me? Worst choice ever." The man said.

"I knew it, that's your powers." Hibiki said. ""Is your group filled with Lost Magic?"

"Not the weak ones." He smirked.

"What's his powers?" Eve asked.

"Simple, it's mirroring."

"Mirroring?" Gray asked.

"It's when he can reflect any damage happened to him to his enemy. Also could use any attack the opponent uses in that battle. And can warp your attack to somewhere else." Hibiki explained.

"Warp an attack somewhere else?" Gray asked.

"For example, you use your ice magic to attack him. He doesn't feel like reflecting because it takes too much magic. So he opens a vortex and place the end of the vortex somewhere else. So he could put it in a different dimension and make the end of the dimension hit your back or anywhere else."

"That's right, boy." The enemy agreed. "Aren't my powers awesome? Want to test it out?"

"Sure." The three said in unison.

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Look forward to the next, I guess.**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	4. Beaten 4

**Hello! Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Except for the two keys I made from scratch.**

**Chapter 4: Beaten 4**

* * *

"Boy, you don't know who you're messing with." The enemy stated.

"I'm not scared of you!" Romeo screamed.

"Just before you die. I'll let you know my name."

"What is it?"

"Want to know?"

"I do." Romeo looked on the side.

He ran towards him and attacked with his knife. "Caught you off guard." His attacked cut off a tiny bit of his cheeks. "My name is Ryouta. Given no last name."

"Oh, I see." Fire came out of his hands.

"You really shouldn't haven't done that." Ryouta moved his knife and it was covered with a special light. Not the light that would heal. But, to destroy.

* * *

"Stay in there. Training will progress tomorrow." Zeref spoke and left; The door shut quickly.

A tear left Wendy's eyes. "How much longer will we stay here? When is Romeo and the others are getting us?"

"Looking for Romeo that badly?"

"No I'm not!" Wendy quickly wiped her tears and her face quickly turned red. "Good night!" Wendy ran to her bed, covered herself with her blanket and closed her eyes.

"Kids, you should just admit it." Lucy walked to her bed and closed her eyes too. "Night Wendy who likes Romeo."

"I don't!" Wendy screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three boys were pretty tired out from fighting the man.

"I knew it. You kids aren't enough to make me serious."

"Gray just this once, I'll give you a Lost Magic spell for ice users." Hibiki suggested. "Eve hold him off."

Eve nodded in agreement while Hibiki made did the magic.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stay still! I can't cast a spell on myself."

"What are you doing? I can't understand what you're doing on me! Many words I don't know are coming in my head!"

"These are simply words everyone know!" Hibiki scolded. He continued with the magic. "Now start!"

He chanted. "Sagashi yo wa mataku na wo nakuri tooo yo no ICE!"

_What kind of chantings are those? They sound so stupid!_ Gray thought.

Ice crystals came out and it began to snow them. The bits and the spears of ice hit the enemy. Eve blocked the attack. After the fog cleared up, it showed the lifeless body of their enemy.

"Psshhh, they were as easy as a slime in games." Gray stated.

"Sure.." Hibiki and Eve said with sarcasm.

* * *

Romeo had cuts, wounds all over his body. He wiped his mouth from the blood that draped down from nose.

"Kid, I told you, you can't defeat me!" Ryouta attacked once more.

"Here's the finishing blow!"

The finishing blow caused Romeo to be knocked unconscious.

"He wasn't that strong at all." Ryouta man-handled Romeo to his base. "Why can't I battle someone stronger?"

On the path he took to the base, fortunately he met with Gray, Hibiki and Eve. Instantly he dropped Romeo on the ground and face the three mages. "You are my next opponents?" Ryouta asked.

"Yes we are." Hibiki's eyes darkened; He fell to the ground.

"Hibiki-kun!" Eve shaked the unconscious Hibiki.

"He was in the way. So I just made him unconscious; I know about the Lost Magic." Ryouta explained. "I'm Ryouta, you are?"

"Eve Tearm."

"Gray Fullblaster."

"Great more enemies. TRY TO MAKE ME GET SERRIOUS!" Ryouta desired to fight.

"Ice make sword!" He made his ice sword block the knife. Ryouta's sword digged deeper into the sword. The knife broke the ice sword and cut Gray's shirt.

"Yuki!" Snow fell and buried him under the snow. Gray jumped away at the chance and used his magic. "Ice make, LANCE!" The lances attacked him. "Pretty weak magic I must say." After he cut down Eve as well as Gray. "I knew it, they're weak." Soon, he man-handled The three boys and Romeo; They walked to the base.

* * *

"Finally! Done with training!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucy-san, I'm hungry!" Wendy whined.

"Tell Master Zeref."

"Master Zeref?"

"His talking training must have affected me."

"But, still who would call him Master Zeref?"

"I would." Ryouta barged in. He dropped the four mages and left.

"Romeo-kun! Eve-kun!" Wendy screamed.

"Gray! Hibiki!"

* * *

"Natsu! Watch out!" Erza called out.

Natsu blocked the girls attack.

"What's going on?!" Natsu screamed.

"'Was all that talk for nothing?!" The girl screamed.

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"Fine, before you die, I'll tell you it. My name is Haru." She attacked once more.

"What kind of powers does she have?!" Natsu yelled.

"From these kind of attacks, a celsestrial mage." Erza answered Natsu's yell.

"Like Lucy's!" Natsu called out. "Why haven't she used her keys?!"

"Calm down." Erza spoke.

In a moment Haru brought out a key. "Open gate of the cherry blossoms, Sakura!" A girl with long curly pale pink hair appeared out of the magic circle. She wore a beautiful kimono with sakuras on it. "Sakura! Haru attack!

_Why would she name an attack her name?_ Erza thought.

Blossoms fluttered around her and it flew in different directions.

"Natsu! Becareful!" Erza screamed.

"Don't worry!" Natsu smirked at his idea. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

His fire hit the cherry blossoms. Before Erza could realise it, she saw Haru smirk.

"Stop it!' She called out.

The cherry blossoms ran through his raging roar and hit Natsu. He got beat up by cherry blossoms. Haru giggled at him. "Told you! No way you guys could defeat me!"

"Requip!" Erza used her magic to change into 'The Knight'.

"Go forth my blades!" Her special swords attacked the celestrial mage.

Haru grinned, "I still have hand to hand combat!" Her body quickly reacted to every sword coming in.

"I see. Not only celestrial magic, but combat magic too."

"What's combat magic?!" The beated Natsu asked.

"The name says it all." Erza dodged another attack. "Go forth my blades! Speed X2!"

"Still not enough!" The mage dodged each sword once again. "You're blades will never reach me!"

"Tch." Erza worried.

_ERZA'S IN A PINCH? _Natsu asked himself.

* * *

_I lost to Ryouta. If only I got help from anyone else assigned on my team. DAMMIT! How am I going to help her?! _Romeo thought to himself. He woke up after.

"Are you okay? Romeo-kun?!" Wendy asked. Accidently putting her head over his.

"I'm fine." Romeo said while closing his eyes. He lifted his head.

_Why can't I go higher? _Romeo thought. He opened his eyes to see Wendy's face near his. He heard Eve screaming in the background. "How dare you!" He said over and over again.

This soft sensation. What is this? After about 1 second, she ran away to the corner of the cave. She touched her lips while her cheeks turned more red.

"Perfect couple." Lucy said while looking at the confused Wendy. She turned back at Gray and Hibiki.

"So, how are we getting out?" She asked.

"Time for training!" Zeref screamed as he entered the room.

Wendy and Lucy rose up and walked out. Both turned back and said, "See you later."

* * *

**Thanks for the reading the new chapter! For the title of the chapter, if you don't get it. Here is what it means: Beaten 4= How Gray, Eve, Hibiki and Romeo lost. I just couldn`t resist put to put some RoWen in here!**

**Review?**

**~Until next time! Bye!**


	5. Pluie

**Here's the new chapter you were waiting for! Happy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 5: Pluie**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Natsu asked.

"We can't simply dodge. 'Nor can we keep on missing. This is one tough celestrial mage." Erza muttered.

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"No time to be chatting!" Haru quickly kicked but Erza dodged in reaction. While they fought hand-to-hand, Natsu took on Sakura. "Haru attack!" Sakura brought out cherry blossoms out of her hand.

"What kind of person names their attack after their master?" Natsu grinned.

"My master is caring and loving! Better than any other celestraial mage. Nicer than any! Loves us more than anything!" Sakura confessed her thoughts on her master.

"More caring than the celestrial master, Lucy Heartfillia?" Natsu smirked.

Sakura went into deep thought. "I'll go back and check on Aries and Leo!" She went on her own will out. Right before she left, she whispered to her master, "I have to check something!"

Haru nodded in agreement and took out another key. She chanted once more, "Open the gate of rain drops, **Pluie**!"

A girl with short light blue hair came out of the magic circle. There was a dark blue headband that had a navy blue coloured rain drop attached on it. She wore a sweater that was light blue and white. There was also a white shirt that had the word 'rain' printed on it. Blue jeans were worn too. Black converse was her footwear.

"You seem way different than that Sakura girl." Natsu got his fire ready.

"Of course. I go for a non-Japanese tradition look." She replied.

"Natsu becareful! Now it's rain!" Erza dodged a punch.

"I know!" He closed his eyes and ran up. He punched the person in front of him. Once he opened his eyes, he saw her with a swollen cheek.

"Ow," she covered the wound with her hand. "Let it rain." A sudden heavy rain went down. as the rain drops wet her face, the wound healed.

"That feels better." She smiled.

* * *

"When's Wendy going to get back?!" Eve screamed.

"I know you like Wendy. Forget about it." Hibiki whispered, "She likes Romeo"

"And I know you like Lucy." Eve whispered back. Hibiki blushed the same shade of red as Eve.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Romeo innocently asked.

"Like you don't know." Eve threw a tantrum.

"Shut it! I'm sleeping!" Gray threw his pillow at Eve.

"I hate you Gray!" Hibiki glared as he threw the pillow back harder.

"WHY?! I DID NOTHING WORNG!" Once again he threw the pillow. While they had their pillow fight for 'no reason', Romeo and Eve sat in the middle trying to talk without being embarrassed.

"S-so how's life?" Romeo tried starting a conversation.

"ACTUALLY, IT'S PRETTY HORRIBLE! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH 3 WEIRD BOYS WHO HAVE NO PATIENCE. AND WHAT'S MORE I HATE ESPECIALLY ONE OF THEM! YOU KNOW WHO?"

"Who?" Romeo silently answered.

"YOU! YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Why?" He answered again.

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE WENDY! AND YOU KISSED HER? YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS! OKAY? YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT FEELS? WHAT IF I KISSDE WENDY? HUH? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN? LIFE WOULD! AND YOU WOULD BE THE ONE DYING IN THE CORNER! AND I WOULD BE THE ONE ACTING INNOCENT! YOU GOT IT? DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING?!" Eve ranted his feeling out.

"Wow, you like her that much?" Romeo looked down. Eve looked like a tomato at that that comment. He used his blazer sleeve to try to hide it. "No use to try to hide it!" Romeo laughed. "Your as red as a tomato. Oh, and try not to spaz out too much. It'll ruin your reputation. Unles... That's your reputation."

"No it isn't!"

**Time skip:**

"I'm exhausted!" Gray whined after throwing a pillow. "Night."

"Fine. We'll end this just for tonight." Hibiki fell onto his bed.

"Guess we should go to sleep too." Eve suggested.

Romeo nodded in a agreement and went onto the bed provided. He asked himself just one thing before he slept.

_Where was Wendy and Lucy?_

* * *

"Pluie can you continue?" Haru asked frequently when they were battling. The answer was always the same. "I'm fine." After a while, she had a forced gate closure due to fatigue. At that time, the two were panting hardly and there were wounds and scratches.

"I knew she wouldn't last a bit longer. But, that's fine. I'll train myself so Pluie can stay longer!" Haru smiled to herself.

"She's a nice celestrial mage. Just like Lucy!" Natsu smiled towards her. Erza stared at Natsu as she grabbed her wound on her arm. "Natsu! She's opening another gate!"

"Open gate of the-" She was cut of by her phone. "Excuse me... Yes. Really? Do I have to? Fine... Bye!"

"What the heck?" Natsu whispered to Erza.

"Sorry guys!" She put the peace sign up. "My boss called me to go back! Sorry!" Haru jumped out of the situation and left the two Fairy Tail mages by themselves.

"Seriously? She left us in the middle of battle?" Natsu yelled out.

"This might be for the better." Erza thought. "Natsu! We're training!" She declared.

"I'M PUMPED UP!"

* * *

"That is your job. Do you get it?" Zeref said.

"Yes. Master Zeref." Wendy and Lucy both said without any emotions. "Then hurry my little dolls. We need that quick so we could rule Ice Kingdom after."

"Yes. Master Zeref."

The two's eyes had no affection or any emotion. Any you can tell, none had any memories of what ever happened before. Just of Zeref and them.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? By the way, Pluie means rain. It's in french.**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	6. Betrayal

**Here's the new chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Excepts for the OCs I made.**

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

* * *

"Charles! Now where?" Happy happily asked.

"Next we have to go the Lyra."

"Lyra? That's within 20 miles!" Happy complained.

"Shut it. We have to go or we can't save Wendy!" Charles eyes were full of determination.

"I want to hurry to Natsu.." Happy mumbled.

**Around a day after:**

"Let's take a break! Even you're tired!"

"I can't! Not until we get there!" Charles wings disappeared and she fell.

"CHARLES!" Happy rapidly flew down to catch Charles. After the catch, he slowly landed. "Let's take a break?" He said in a gentle voice.

She turned her head to hide the blush. "Fine."

After a few minutes, they discovered it wasn't a blush. It was the redness from a fever. Happy carried her near lake and gave her a towel drenched in water. He set up a fake pillow made of flowers and small leaves. Then the bed sheet and blanket were big leafs.

After preparing the bed, he brought out a lacrima orb. "Contact to Master Makarov!"

They spoke through the lacrima. "Fine I'll send backup with the medicine."

"Okay... Conversation, end." Instantly, the lacrima communication orb broke into little shards. He turned his head towards Charles; She still suffered the fever. "Charles."

* * *

The light returned to the cave. "Been a while! Welcome back!" The four boys said in unison. The two girls stepped in and stopped right before the door closed. "Good luck." Zeref smirked.

"Open gate of the guardian of snow, Yuki!"

"Woah!" Romeo looked amazed.

"New key?" Gray questioned.

"Nice power." Hibiki said as he stood up. He brushed of the dirt on his pants.

"Attack!" Lucy ordered. While bringing out her whip, she brought out another key. She tossed it to Wendy and she opened it.

"Wendy has celestrial magic?" Eve was confused.

"Unlock! Restrictions off! Snow magic on!" Wendy had no emotion in her words.

"Snow magic?" Gray questioned himself.

The bows on Lucy and Wendy's hair turned light blue.

"Gray, you can use 1/4 of the true ice power." Lucy explained.

"Hibiki could use about 2/4 of Archive." Wendy held out her hand filled with a cold breeze.

"I'll take on Hibiki and Gray. You'll battle Eve and Romeo."

"If you can." Gray filled the palm of his hand with ice crystals.

Hibiki stood behind him, preparing magic.

Romeo brought out purple fire. "I don't want to hurt you." His fire faded a bit.

"Then you'll never win!" She guarded her leg with thick snow to increase damage. After casting the spell, she quickly round housed Gray. Round house is when you turn your hips and bring out your foot.

"Snow guard!" A plate of snow guarded he two. "Snow magic huh? It'll be tough fighting the same element." She thought for a second. "Yuki! You fight him!"

_She doesn't even remember my name! At least Lucy does..._ Eve thought.

"Yes, My lady." She grabbed a short sword and covered it with thick ice and Snow. Inside the barriers was the sword.

"nice sword." Eve complimented.

"Good. Because you'll die by it." Yuki attacked. "Blizzard!" One blizzard ran straight to him.

"Blizzard!" He used one to protect himself. But, the one Yuki casted was way stronger than his. After a few minutes his barrier to protect broke down.

"Fine! I'll battle until you surrender!" Romeo threw his fire around.

"That won't be enough! I won't ever surrender!"

"Why are you doing this?" Eve asked as he went into ready stance.

"For Master Zeref." She confessed.

After Eve attacked Yuki again. The result was an ice burn on her wrist. "Ow," she grinned. "That hurt.."

"Natsu! 15 sets of a thousand push-ups!" Erza demanded. "All under 5 minutes!"

"Impossible!" Natsu protested.

"4:59, 4:58, 4:57." Erza looked at her watch and counted out the numbers. In an instinct, he started to doing the push-ups.

**Time skip:**

"Done." Natsu panted.

"AGAIN!" Erza screamed. "YOU FINISHED IN 5:20!"  
"Erza!" He screamed back at her.

"Or would you rather spar me?" She teased.

"Challenge accepted." He grinned.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" It flew out of his mouth.

"Requip! Flame Emperor's armor!" Magic covered her body and after disappeared. She took on Natsu's roar with her flame sword.

"Not bad." Natsu prepared for another attack. "Wing talons of the Fire Dragon!"

"Too slow!" She slashed Natsu down. Luckily, it wasn't a deep wound. And with that, the training continued.

* * *

"Master Zeref. We're here." Haru and Ryouta said in unison.

"Good, I have an important mission for you two." Zeref gave commands.

"What is it?" Ryouta asked.

"Send this ransom note to the snow kingdom. Or Ice kingdom. That's what some people call it."

"You can only get in there if you have strong magic powers though." Haru said.

"_Open the gate to the Snow kingdom. I offer thee this magic power. Now open as a gate and stay in one connected path between the two."_ Zeref chanted.

A random snow fall happened and a light shone. After a few moments, the light faded. A wooden door appeared in the wall.

"This is the way to Snow/Ice kingdom." Zeref threw his hand to his side. "Now take the note and hurry!"

"Yes, Master Zeref!" They took the note and ran straight into the doors.

Inside, there was a path made of snow. "Isn't the path going to fall? This is snow!" Haru ran faster to catch up to Ryouta.

"It won't fall until 50 people go on at the same time." Ryouta responded.

**Time skip:**

"Finally at the door." Ryouta panted just a tiny bit. Haru opened the door and saw two people. "What are you doing here?" Asked a black haired boy. "Are you here from Zeref?" A blonde boy asked.

"What if we tell you we're not answering." Haru showed attitude.

"Get out and we'll tell you our names." The blonde negotiated.

"Fine." Ryouta agreed

_I'll get them to tell their names then leave the ransom note. Because they might be amusing. _Ryouta thought.

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Sting, now leave."

"Not a chance!" The two servants of Zeref escaped Sting and Rogue and went to the palace.

"This place is good." Haru placed down the note and left.

"Let's go." Ryouta jumped back to the doors.

"Good thing they're still not here." Haru said as she entered the door and began to run.

"Sting and Rogue, huh?" Ryouta mumbled.

* * *

**Did you guys like the new chapter? I updated twice this week because of long weekend. Student Led Confrences. That's what gave me the chance to update on Thursday and Saturday.**

**Review?**

**~Bai for now!**


	7. Near Magnolia

**Here's the newest chapter for this week! Even though I might not update each week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 7: Near Magnolia**

* * *

"I'm here."

"Lily?!" Happy screamed in amazement. After he took the medicine from his hands and shoved the liquid into her mouth. Charles went into a straight body position due to the medicine. "Charles?" Happy asked. Then she went back into normal position.

Happy drenched the towel with cold water then placed it back on her forehead.

"She'll be okay." Lily placed his shoulder on Happy's back. "We need to discuss the plan."

They both headed to a tree stump and Lily brought out a map. It was filled with many colours and writings. "This was made by Master Makarov." Lily pointed at a line. "The rest was made by Mirajane."

"O-o-oh okay." Happy tried to act happy.

"Where are we?" A voice from behind asked.

"Charles!" Happy turned around delighted.

She rose from the nature bed and looked around. "WHAT IS THIS BED?!" She then fell on the nature bed and went into a deep sleep. "Anyways lets discuss the plan." Lily pointed at the different things on the map. "Do we really have to do that?" Happy asked. "It's not the same plan Master Makarov, Charles and I discussed."

"Master Makarov gave it some time and then made a new plan." Lily now talked about the plan.

* * *

**Meanwhile Charles had a dream:**

"I am Lucy Heartfilia! No longer a mage of Fairy Tail! I'm with Master Zeref! The dark guild of Master Zeref!" Lucy declared in front of the whole guild. Then left. Lucy, why did you say that? "I'm with her. Bye Charles. Bye everyone." NO WENDY! DON'T LEAVE! The Fairy Tail insignia left they're bodies and they disappeared. And from looking around Natsu, Erza, Romeo, Eve andd Hibiki were wounded. A while after Zeref came into the guild. Everyone still shamed looked up and stared at him. "How does it feel Natsu? Having comrades leaving the guild on their own will."

"It feels horrible." Natsu confessed.

"Where are they?" Master Makarov interrupted Zeref and Natsu.

"Just this once in your guys favor." Zeref turned around a walked away from the guild. "Snow/Ice kingdom."

"WHAT?" Everyone said in shock.

* * *

"WHAT?" Charles stood up in shock.

"Are you okay?" Happy looked worried.

"I'm fine."

_If I tell anyone what happened in my premonition dream, consequences will definitely appear. _Charles thought.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked.

"We're ready!" Charles decided for the both of them as she put away the nature bed. And they left the space they filled up.

* * *

"Wendy stop!" Romeo called out.

"You can't stop me with that resolve!" Wendy smirked. "ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON!" Then she opened her mouth to release her attack. "Wendy stop!"

He reacted and dodged then disappeared. Romeo reappeared behind while head-locking her. She clenched onto his arm that was choking her. "Stop." She could hardly breathe. "Sorry." Romeo chopped her nerve to knock her unconscious. Right before she casted two spells.

1. Another celestrial key.

2. A spell to never let the celestrial spirits go back unless on their own will or Wendy tells them too.

"Open, gate of the bearer of magic, Maho!" Was said by Wendy before she was knocked unconscious.

_Now Wendy has powers of celestrial magic. I've always wondered: What's so special about it? _Romeo thought.

Maho had straight brown hair that ended a bit past her shoulders along with hazelnut brown eyes. She had a grey cardigan with a polka-dotted white ruffled dress and black tights. After that were black Vans.

During the fighting, the door suddenly opened. All movements were ceased.

"Master Zeref." Lucy muttered.

"Allow me to assist you." Zeref threw a teleportation lacrima ball at the ground. "All mages, near Magnolia."

A light engulfed the cave and they were teleported between a forest and sea-shore.

"This will make it easier to battle. Now finish them off."

* * *

Zeref threw another lacrima to their base. There he met Haru and Ryouta. "Who wants to battle?" Zeref asked.

"ME!" Ryouta shouted out quickly.

"NO FAIR!" Haru whined, "I wanted to battle!"

"Haru, I'll give you something else to do." Zeref said.

"Fine." Haru sat down on a chair a used a laptop.

"What's my task?" Ryouta asked.

"You have to get rid of the rest of the fairies. And have these." Zeref handed him a teleportation lacrimas.

"Bye." Ryouta used one of the teleportation lacrimas to the forest. "Now, Haru I need you to go back to snow/ice kingdom and be friends with the two dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue."

"Sting and Rogue?!" Haru screamed.

"Haven't you met them before?" Zeref seriously asked.

A silence filled the room.

_I don't want to tell a lie to Master Zeref. But... I DON'T LIKE REALLY LIKE THEM! _ Haru thought.

"I-I have met them." Haru confessed.

"Now go there and make friends. That's all good-bye." Zeref left the room.

"No choice, might as well make friends than only Ryouta." haru mumbled to herself.

* * *

"NATSU! 9 THOUSAND MORE PUSH-UPS TO GO! HURRY WE NEED TO SPAR ONE MORE TIME BEFORE WE'RE READY!" Erza yelled.

"OKAY!" Natsu yelled back at her.

**After 9 thousand push-ups:**

"No use. I'm dead tired." Natsu quickly fell asleep.

"Your fault for not finishing it quicker. It's already night time." Erza smiled as she too fell asleep.

**Morning:**

"NATSU TIME FOR SPARRING!"

"FINE!"

They charged back and forth to attack each other. Without any hesitation they dodged. But, with every step they grew more tired. Panting, the recoil of damage and naming-s of attacks were all heard.

"I guess they are pretty good. Taking them both on will be easier." A voice in the shadows said.

"Who's there?!" Erza threw a sword directly at the shadow. He stepped out and introduced himself. "I'm Ryouta."

"I'm Erza."

"HAHAHA! I'm Natsu!"

"Now teleportation." Ryouta threw down the teleportation lacrima ball on the ground. "NEAR MAGNOLIA!" The three of them were transported to the same place Wendy and Lucy were.

_I still don't understand. Why does Master Zeref want all of us to be gathered here? With the exception of Haru though. _Ryouta thought.

Natsu and Erza stared around. "Look it's Wendy on the ground!" Natsu screamed in amazement of his observing skills.

"It's Lucy fighting both Gray and Hibiki." Erza sighed. "This is where they were. After a few seconds they realised. "WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING THEIR ALLIES?"

"Who's the two spirits?" Natsu confusingly asked.

"Yuki and Maho. Yuki belongs to Lucy and Maho to Wendy."

"WENDY HAS CELESTRIAL MAGIC?!" Natsu screamed.

"I guess the snow/ice powers awakened them." Erza suggested.

"HUH?"

"Stop stalling! Let's battle!" Ryouta's scream was fillled with bloodlust.

"Fine. Then now we'll... BATTLE!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

**I wonder when this story will end... **

**I'M SO SAD ABOUT THE HIATUS WITH FAIRY TAIL!**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	8. Natsu and Erza VS Ryouta

**Okay so here's the next chapter for The Kidnapping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Just the characters I thought of.**

**Chapter 8: Natsu and Erza VS Ryouta**

* * *

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray attacked with ice. Hibiki motioned his hands and so attack panels were made.

"Like those will work." Lucy put her tongue out.

"Ice make Eagle!"

After Hibiki used the attack panels. He put them on automatic mode and went near Gray. "I'll do it again because we're in danger... But, it'll be less effective since I don't have much power left."

Gray nodded to signal he was ready. "Oh here by granted gods and goddesses," Hibiki chanted. "Give the eternal ice attack just this once." The spell enchantments were loading once again.

"Ahh, I HATE THIS PART OF THE SPELL!" Gray sulked.

"Bear with it." No pity was heard from Hibiki. After a few minutes of amazement, the loading was done. Lucy was healing her injuries in the few minutes she could have.

"I grant you spells once again. Your luckier than Lucy.." Hibiki fell to the ground due to fatigue. And so the loads disappeared and Gray chanted, "Upon these icy nights just this one eternal spell. ICE POWER!" Huge pillars of ice appeared out of magic circles placed all over the arena.

_What the heck is an Ice Power? That's the dumbest name that I ever heard. Worse than the other one! At least it looks pretty strong._ Gray thought.

Gray looked back up and saw Lucy in a cage of ice. What was even better was that it was magic proof.

"GRAY! Get me out of here!" Lucy tried hitting the cage with her whip.

"Sorry, I'm taking you and Wendy to Master Makarov." He man-handled Wendy and lightly teleported her into the cage. Right after he shrinked the cage and left the battle; With Hibiki too. Gray was very careful to not let anyone see him. Or another battle will start.

When they all arrived to the guild, his and Hibiki's injuries were treated while the two girls were being questioned.

Wendy and Lucy were tied to a chair with a special rope: The Magic Proof Rope!

Master Makarov was in front of them and Mirajane was on the side.

"You'll answer every question." Master Makarov stated.

Wendy and Lucy looked opposite directions.

"We don't want to." Lucy said in place of her and sister.

* * *

"Are we at Lyra yet?" Happy whined behind Lily and Charles.

"About 6 more kilometres left." Lily flew a tad bit faster. Charles followed his lead and left Happy.

"Wait for me!" Happy screamed.

**After about 5 kilometres left. Or maybe a bit more:**

"I can see Lyra from here!" Happy fell. Lily flew down as Charles stayed up in the air and watched him. Lily man-handled him and carried him to Lyra.

"Need help?" Charles grinned.

"'Neh." he shoved Happy's stomach deeper into his stomach.

**Now about, 50 minutes later:**

"We're finally here." Charles panted. Lily laid Happy down and looked for a hotel to rest. And after about 5 minutes he returned. "I'm guessing we're most welcomed at Cat's Inn." Lily suggested.

"Most likely." She said in agreement. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him on the street.

_Ow. Ow. Rocks are hitting me. Ow. Ow._ Happy thought.

When they arrived Nichiya was at the counter.

"I thought you were with Blue Pegasus?" Charles thought a loud.

"Who says I can't have another job? Men." Nichiya responded.

"Anyways. We'd like to book a bedroom for just a night. Any discount?" Lily reached for money in his pocket.

"Men. Since you guys are my friends. I'll give you50% off. Men. Because we-are-f-r-i-e-n-d-s!"

Charles and Lily had a disgusted look on their faces as they gave the money.

"Okay now." he looked at a girl cat. "Please show them the way."

The girl blushed and smiled. "I'll happily guide them." Then she left the counter and lead them to her room. "You're room is 101. " She giggled then left.

The room had three beds. And the size was like a twin bed but smaller. Each had a 2 fluffy pillows and a comforter. Then there was the basic desk and drawer. Also a T.V, a mini-fridge, a coffee brewer, phone and washroom.

"I'm taking a bath first!" Charles ran into the washroom in a flash.

"Wow that was quick. She must like taking baths. Might as well take a nap." Lily threw Happy on a bed and dozed off.

**Now after 15 minutes:**

"That was a refreshing bath! Now I'll take a nap too." Charles was happy.

* * *

At last, Romeo defeated Maho. With his special fire element. Blazing Fire. Maho's spirit returned to Wendy's key. Romeo fell on the ground. "That was hard. I even took a gamble on whether that would work." He took in a few more deep breathes. "I should really rest."

"HEY! ROMEO IF YOU HAVE TIME TO REST HELP ME WITH YUKI!" Eve panted.

"Wait! Wait!" He barely stood up and went for an attack. Purple fire sprung out of his hand and attacked her.

"Snow barrier." A calm voice said. The two were surprised at her stamina.

"Just how much magic power do you have?" Eve panted once more.

"A lot more than you."

"Then, we'll need more power..." Romeo suggested.

"Of course you'll need more power." Yuki smirked.

* * *

"Mirajane. I'll continue with the questions, you go check on the kids of the group." Master Makarov commanded.

"Okay." Mirajane left the room and headed to Eve and Romeo.

"Now again who are you?" Master Makarov asked.

"Are you stupid?" Lucy asked. "We're Wendy and Lucy. Part of the guild. Don't you know?"

"I'm not stupid and I do know." Master Makarov said.

"Then why ask?" Lucy blurted out.

"You guys are really-" His voice trailed off. The door revealed real light, not artificial. Gildarts came in as a replacement of Mirajane.

"Where's Laxus?" The master asked.

"He's coming back from a mission. Apparently he's lost, so he won't make it."

"Chiz, Gildarts will you go into battle?"

"Depends on my mood."

"Why does everything depend on your mood?" Master Makarov asked.

"I don't know." After he directed his attention to the two girls. He felt their foreheads and knew. They were under Zeref's magic spell. Because, the magic was a Lost Magic one. It wouldn't be reverted unless a certain requirement was made.

"Lost magic: Control." Makarov mumbled.

"Never heard of that." Lucy interrupted their conversation.

"Sure." Gildarts said with sarcasm.

* * *

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu breathed out fire.

"The Knight!" Erza targeted her swords to Ryouta.

"KEEP THROWING YOUR ATTACKS AT ME!" Ryouta provoked.

"Why you." Erza changed her armor. "Requip! Lightning Empress Armour!" She threw lightning at him.

To guard, he grabbed his knife. Then he went ran up to Erza and scratched her shoulder. Natsu quickly threw fire at him and pushed her back. "RYOUTA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Natsu smirked. "Becasue I'm pumped up."

"I hate that smirk of yours." Ryouta glared.

"That's nice." Natsu turned to Erza. "I could do it by myself."

"Fine. But under one condition. If you are in danger I will help you."

"Fine. I agree." Natsu said with determination.

* * *

**Was it longer than usual? I really think my attack names and names are getting more stupid. Don't you guys think?**

**Please review?**

**~Bai**


End file.
